


The Beginning and the End of Everything

by hollowanchors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowanchors/pseuds/hollowanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love him, and that is the beginning and the end of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning and the End of Everything

                Castiel’s first memory of Dean Winchester is forever seared into his mind—tattooed on the back of his eyelids.  Though his soul had been warped, twist, tortured, and tainted by Hell itself, it was still one of the brightest things that he had ever beheld.  Originally, it had been Castiel's punishment to put at the head of the garrison sent to raise the soul of the righteous man.  Though it was an important mission, no angel in their right mind would volunteer to enter Hell and Castiel had always had a tendency to bend and break the rules thus landing him at the head of the group.  But when he laid eyes on the soul they had been sent after, he knew that the mission was an honor not a punishment, as the others ranking higher than him had assumed.

                He had felt privileged to be the one to rebuild Dean Winchester’s soul.  Castiel had witnessed otherworldly things over the course of his existence.  He had danced among a thousand stars and hundreds of galaxies.  He had watched stars explode into existence and burn out of life.  He had been privy to the birth of angels and universes.  But nothing captivated him quite like the soul of Dean Winchester. 

                He and Dean had grown close while he was rebuilding his soul—patching up the holes, stitching the wounds, polishing off the stains of Hell.  It had taken time and Dean had shown him things that he could have never imagined and made him feel things more fantastical than the creation of the earth.  Castiel—Angel of the Lord, fearless warrior, battle-hardened soldier—had fallen in love with a beautiful, beautiful human when he was putting the pieces of his broken soul back together and Dean Winchester had loved him too.  Castiel would be lying if he said that, towards the end of things, he didn’t procrastinate finishing his task because, when Dean returned to life on Earth, the one thing he wouldn’t remember about Hell was leaving it.  The most he would remember about Castiel and his garrison would be a brilliant, white light disturbing the depths of Hell but nothing more.  The process of rebuilding the soul would be too excruciatingly painful for the human mind to cope with—it would shatter and break and, as selfish as Castiel wanted to be in letting Dean keep those memories, he loved him enough to spare him the pain.

                He had only seen Dean’s human body once.  It was a brief, fleeting image before he had to unceremoniously cram his soul back into it.  The image was dim and paled in comparison to the Dean that Castiel knew and, before long, it was nothing more than a faded memory.

                As painful as their first good bye had been for Castiel he wouldn’t trade meeting him for anything because, before he met Dean, he had been an existence.  He had been content in watching the world grow and the humans learn.  But he himself had no idea what _life_ felt like before he laid hands on that beautiful soul in the depths of Hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://mishcollyns.tumblr.com/post/75119484237


End file.
